dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Space Dragon
(Currently being remodeled to import canon information from the book) The Draconizican Empire is an advanced race of sapient Dragons, dating as far back to the birth of the universe. They are the second species in the Unity of Three. They have grown into an intelligent race, being able to construct cities, ships, weapons and methods of transportation. They have many species, including bipedal dragons that are able to stand upright and shifters whom can take human form and shift into a dragon. They take interest in science and experimentation and have countless planets under their control. They are docile, calm, and nice, unlike their rivals, the Crotonians. To recuperate from the war with the Crotonians, a small squadron of their empire sought Earth during its Pre-Cambrian era and settled down (despite the extreme heat and tectonic activity). Since then, they have been a regular part of Earth society, but have refrained from using their advanced technology. The Earth dragons still keep in touch with the main empire. They have eight main languages, but the most studied by humans is: Hynnody, Drakener, Ususos, and the CVL (Computer Variables, also called Numbers Language, which is used only for dragon-made computers). They prefer to keep a race alive once they claim it and occasionally mix their race with the ones they’ve taken. The name of their Earth empire is Antonin. Past and Future They began when their Dragon-god was formed from Stardust and landed on a distant star. After the first society of Dragons was born, he moved them to a nearby planet. By the time Society 2 dragons were born, they were already able to construct hut-houses. Many years later as they developed they became more advance and had constructed their own cities, added additional species, and made advances to their languages. As their advancements grew, so did their awareness of other races, and thus starting the lifelong hunt to breed and persevere every alien race that lives. They set out on command and conquer missions, almost all resulting in a success. They follow their Moral Code, which was to kill only if needed. Hundreds of years later, when they had slowed their pace in their missions, they encountered the Crotonians, a rival race in the unity of three, and also their distant relatives. The Polistes Queen, Drury, assassinated dragon elder Mab and thus a war ensued. After years of war, both races were ravaged and torn. The Dragons made further advancements in their species and technology and had created bipedal ground-soldiers. In hopes of recuperating peacefully, they sent two of each species with the main fleet in search of a new planet. After a ten-year search, they found Earth. At the time it was uninhabited and the Dragons thought it was a nice place to settle. They did not expect all the turbulence and natural disasters that were to follow (the breakup of Rodinia, the alternate time loop). When humans came along, Dragons were seen as a threat. Dragons started kidnapping humans and taking them to the homworld to try and resurrect a Dragon God, but it only resulted in human-dragons (dragon shifters). The dragon Wyrl was the overseer of the projects and sired a child with one of the subjects (whose ethnicity remains unknown, but most likely African). By the time of the Roman Empire, almost all dragons were in hiding. The first contact with the Romans was in the time of Emperor Augustus. Wyrl and his son (the one born from the science experiments), from the nearest Dragon tribe, had spoken of contacting them. Dragons slowly observed the Romans and the languages they spoke. The dragons picked up on these languages and became fluent in them. The first dragon tribe to come into contact with a roman warrior was the Tribe of Woe, led by Wyrl. He encountered a lone Roman warrior in the forest and Wyrl, being a speaker of the language of the Romans, spoke to the warrior and desired to see their leader. The first contact with humanity was made (this may not have been the first contact. Scholars in Dragonism like to disagree with this). All of this took place at the time of the Roman Empire’s first ruler, Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus (real name Gaius Octavius Thurinus). The dragon spoke nothing but praise and servitude to the Emperor. The dragon favored the Emperor’s wife, Scribonia. After several failed attempts, Wyrl and his son (the one born from the science projects) were able to secretly garner children from her, thus bringing the first Earth/Terran-born human-dragon-children (Terranborn means it was born on Earth). After birth the children were taken into hiding. During the time of the Emperor’s third wife, Livia Drusilla (Livia Augusta), Wyrl was able to take the form of a human. He was pressed by his Second-in-command into getting a dragon-child from Livia, which had proved to be a successful feat. Word of the betrayal had soon gotten out to the Emperor. Wyrl was forced into hard labor and his son became servant to Emperor Augustus and the Roman Empire. The rest of Wyrl’s tribe arrived to speak on terms of peace with Augustus. Months of unrest later, the dragons proved worthy of the empire, but were not easily trusted. Many of the creatures became slaves. In 1138 a new empire came into formation, this one making up a caste system of humans and dragons. The empire, Cicada (chi-kay-duh or Si-KAY-duh, also called Antonin), had tried hard to rival the Roman Empire. Cicada was based around peace, not savagery. Wyrl’s two sons and daughter had escaped Rome and have since made a bloodline of human-dragon children. This bloodline carried into Cicada. It was at this time the dragons came to Earth in more masses to seize what they felt was theirs. The dragons disappeared for some years and became myths and distant legends, hence the fairytales about them. During their time in hiding, The Cicada Emperor, Thalnolis, had seared a child with his wife, and named the son Marcellus Aaron Cicada Karrucci ( ‘Marcellus Aaron’ being his first name, ‘Cicada’ being the name of the empire and ‘Karrucci’ being the name of the ancient dragon god and founder of the dragon New Age empire on Mars, and founder of Draconizica, and ‘Karrucci’ is the family’s last name). In 1347 the Empire’s name, Cicada, had been recognized throughout its homeland. There were constant skirmishes with the Roman Empire, and radical followers of Cicada had resorted to terrorism, which was frowned upon by the emperor. When the Roman Empire was crippled by constant fights with the Dragons and a war between China, France and Greece, it soon tore apart. The Cicada Empire changed it's name from Cicada to Antonin. In truth, Antonin is really Draconizica’s Earthian Empire sector. Species The dragons have many species and sub-species, most of them undocumented. The most "precious" and "endangered" of the dragon race is the Cuvarian family and several of its genus. They are tan-ish creatures with pink (or brown depending on the sex) spots on their faces. They are the only Dragons in existence that can power the dragon mega-weapon "Seinar." The very few hundred species that are known fall into the category "most commonly seen." King Dragons are small, usually the size of a dog, and are extremely feral. They have "fin-crowns" on their head that stretches all the way down to their cheek bone via the spikes on their head. Most of them are black with red markings and yellow eyes. Another most commonly seen species is the Shatterhorn. They prefer the jungles, and tend to head-butt their enemies with the sharp horns on their heads. The other most commonly seen species and sub spieces are the Modern dragons (the city dwellers). Languages There are eight languages of the Dragon language. Hymnody (Hynnost or Hynn) is the language of the ancient Dragons. It consists of strange words that are only suited spoken by a dragon's tongue. Such words like Vix lòusmên vos ken estress (I thought you were happy) would not sound right when pronounced by a human. Hymnody is, like Latin, a dead language to modern dragons. Drakaner consists of written words with no spaces and can only be understood by hearing it being spoken. Ususo consists of harmonizing with high and low pitches forming a song-word that only dragons will understand. When written, some phrases need to be written out like as if they were sung. Example: Mysteraaaaaaaaaaaa Syufeeennn. It is written that way to match the harmonizing. Unity of Three The Dragon race is the second species in the "Unity of Three." The unity is a closed-group of advanced alien races that have progressed farther than any race in neighboring galaxies. The Crozethians make up the first of the Unity, the Dragons are the second, and the Crotonians are third. There is a strong debate among Oxford scholars that say it should be four. A hidden race, one that transcends the Dragons and Crozethians, had been "born" before them. An Oxford scholar, Ryan Eggert, called them the "Alma Maters of the galaxy." The name Alma Mater is in fact the true name of the hidden race, but nobody knows of their whereabouts. Human Dragons A pressing matter on the Dragon homeworld is the appearance of human-dragons. They are 49% human, the rest being Dragon, and can change between the two forms. There is no way to identify a human dragon out of a crowd of regular humans. The most famous human-dragons is the Karrucci family (the rulers of Draconizica that currently reside in Rome, their birth-city). On the homeworld, the first human-dragon on the planet was a boy named Mischevous. At a young age he applied for the Dragon Council and paraded around the many sectors of the planet in hopes of informing all dragon-kind that human-dragons are not filthy. Riots had broken out when his birthday was made a national holiday. He was assassinated at age 12 at the hands of his bodyguard, the only person he trusted so dearly. Human-Dragon Traits Human-dragons don't have any special traits, but members of the Karrucci family do. They can sense when one of their own is near, they can feel each other's pain if they wish to find a lost family member. Their eyes tend to glow green and on some occasions they growl when they are angry. Dragon Transfer Human-Dragons are able to perform "Dragon Transfer," a special ability that was thought to have been Dragon-only. Dragon Transfer is somewhat considered Vampiric in some cultures. The dragon unveils it's fangs and sticks it anywhere on the body of their prey. "Needles" slide out from small holes in the fangs and draw blood from the victim. This method can also be used to insert dragon blood into a human or another dragon. Scales and Hide Some dragons have fur, some have scales, and some have a hide. The fur of a dragon is considered valuable in countries like Russia and Germany, and dragon scales is considered extremely valuable all over the world. When a Dragon's scale is removed, you'll see an imprint of where the scale had once been and you'll also see a small hole. These are called "pheromone holes." The holes' purpose is to release body odor or heat from the Dragon's body. Dragons with scales have these all over their body, and the scales are protective barriers for the hole. Appearance The appearance varies by species, and they look much like traditional Dragons. There are also Wyvern species and a few other "armless" dragons. The only dragon that is very alien in it's appearance is the Quetzelcoatl of the Darsha planet. Science Some dragon species/breeds obsess with science and finding/learning new things. This led to the creation of Perch Tech, a dragon-owned company specializing in Research and Development. They were made famous by their androids and weapons research. When certain power-hungry dragons (like Hewett Blankovich) took over the company, he created battle androids to assist in wars. After going through test runs, he deemed the droids "broken" because they would not kill. They choose to follow the moral code and kill only if needed. Hewett and Dr. Dewi nearly destroyed Perch Tech. Hewett had created numerous androids whom went Garīgo hours after their birth. Dr. Dewi experimented on many dragon-shifter females (including Narcissus) in attempts to birth a dragon baby from a human's womb. Perch Tech currently competes with the owl empire's company Ambvil Tech and /lucerano/Crotonian's Iyashi Sect. Important Perch Tech employees: *Furazzi, CEO and son of the famous Dragon scientist/politician *Ashuton Karrucci, the director of many projects (excluding the inhuman ones) *Zaphrin Kuruga, sub-director of Research and Development GWEN CO. Gwen Co, a subsidiary of Perch Tech, specializes in the construction of giant robots/AI constructs for businesses, factories and cities. They were made famous by their Garīgo AIs, WiSHiinGyuw3rEheRE (Wishing you were here) and Deborah Recalcitrant (code name WiSHING-YOU-W3RE-ALiVe). After those events, nearly the entire staff was fired and newer workers were hired. Marriage and Reproduction When dragons "marry," they don't use human terms like Husband and Wife. They use the term "Other" when referring to a spouse. "Other" makes it more universal and spiritual. As quoted by "unknown girl" from Issue 3 of The Society On Da Run: “Other” is singular for them, like they are one with their lovers, so they’re both one person.” Dance of Pleasure and Gathering Session In the months of Jànumarris, Fel'Nary, Maharris, Avril and Armüun, dragons gather around for what they call a Gathering Session. These sessions are known to humans as an orgy. These orgies take place anywhere the dragons want to meet, and are usually initiated by the Dance of Pleasure. A young amorous couple (usually human-dragon) is chosen to fly in synchronization, and these flight patterns are usually accompanied by shrill "singing" from the audience. Humans can be mentally and physically affected by these dragon orgies. You’d have an overwhelming urge for sex, you’d want to pounce the next person you’d see, or you’d smell strange things. Holidays Every month is a holiday on Draconizica, and because the planet's rotation is slower, they have sixteen calender months, each month with 32 days. Their pronunciation of months is in Hymody. *Jànumarris *Fel'Nary *Maharris *Avril *Múy *Armüun *Hilarr *Augustrail *Pau-Fëttër-Sembrè *Ail-Oauftondrè *Pau-Furtundrè *Ailendè *Durr *Esyâwalkye *Gurrenda *Miü Events of Notice Below are the three notable events in Dragon history: *Trouble on Kane: The first planet the Dragons settled on was infested with poison-carrying bugs. The first dragon scientist extracted juices from specific flowers to treat the victims. *Time of the Ancients: The ancient Dragons set forth the Draconizican Moral Code *Awakening The Vessel: The dragon god creates "The Mosaic" in the Dragons' first conquer mission Technology The main city of Draconizica has been called "the metropolis of lights" by many people. It's main building has some resemblance to the Times building in New York. From afar the city can be seen because of it's bright blue lights. These "lights" are a way of cooling the core of the planet from excessive power usage. Weapons, Ships and War Dragon airships have unique designs, and all of them have markings to tell them apart from the airships made by the Crotonians. Dragon ships are powered by an unknown gassy substance that can last for fourteen hours. Gunships are the smallest and require two passengers: a driver and a shooter. Transport ships are armed with rockets and can carry ten or more heavily armored Dragon soldiers. G-Class fighter ships can carry twenty normal dragon soldiers, are armed with rockets and an auto-lock turret, and are guarded by medium dragons. Dragon weapons have special classifications and use different types of ammo. Class TF are the ordinary bi-pedal Dragon soldiers, and as such their weapons are of higher rank. High ranked weapons don't need as much maintenance as lower ranked weapons. Becuase of this, the ordinary soldiers get the best weapons, mostly for used as a suicide resort. Sniper dragons stay out of sight, taking advantage of their invisibility. Medium and small sized dragons are used as the beginning of the attack and come in mass numbers. The larger dragons are used at the second part of an attack, and if they feel they are losing, they retreat and come back with their God. This phase in the war usually ensures perfect success. The Mosaic The dragon god (known as The Vessel) can assemble millions (and in some cases billions) of dragons to him, and they all form one singular Dragon. When it appears over it's target (usually a city), the dragons burst from the fromation and catch the enemy unsuspectingly. This is usually a last resort. Flag and Emblem The Dragon emblem in the picture on the right is the Official Emblem of Draconizica. Notice the symbol of the leaf at the bottom of the flag. There are four variations of the Dragon flag, each corresponding with a season. When a new season starts, people must change their flags to match the new season. That is called “Flag Day.” The leaf represents Autum, the sun represent Summer, the Narcissus represents Spring, and the snowflake represents Winter. Government Most of the dragon council is made up of eleven elders. These elder dragons are as old as the Vessel himself. Five out of the eleven elders are bipedal and withered. On the original expedition to Earth, the Vessel established a government of dragons. He anointed ten of his most trusted and eldest children to a “Ring of Trust” (Rifst en Fraut). Only eleven from the most worthy species were anointed. These serve as Second Command Voices when the Vessel is down, is in birthing, or is unable to battle and lead. These commanding voices must have proper combat training and experience. The current leading body of voices is the ten Eldest Leaders of Draconizca. These leaders are bipedal and non-bipedal dragons. They are adorned with a crown for others to recognize them as the higher speaking of the castle and government. While they are the second-most valuable assets to the dragons, they are also the most overbearing. As elders, some of them need maids and servants to help them. Every Elder carries a knife in their robe, dresses, suits, armor or undergarments. They have multiple guards and will attempt suicide if threatened. Suicide is a last ditch attempt if the enemy manages to capture them. Each elder holds valuable information about the earliest times of the dragon race, as well as schematics of the oldest functional and unused dragon mega weapons, an account of every dragon leader and every bit of dragon activity within Draconizca, and a lot more valuable information that anything with a brain and hands would kill for. Know Your Space Dragons: Background #2 The Vessel started out as a small life-form particle on a Population II star on a galactic spheroid sometime during the creation of the Universe. After it’s complete formation 12,124 Quan-years (Quan-years is a timeframe used by Alma Maters and is typically faster than human years) later it became a non-bipedal winged creature and the Vessel materialized from dust and took flight. It wandered around the space of newborn stars for one thousand years. It traveled to the first supercluster formed and landed on the first planet. The planet it landed on, C7100, or most notably called ‘The White Planet’, was a gravitational mess. The seas on the planet were toxic with particles, the primitive jungles were steamed with water, and it’s dominance was giant creatures and marshlands that were very hard to navigate. On this planet, he laid countless dragon eggs and initiated the first dragon society. After the first dragon society was born and raised, the second society had become more advance than the first. The Vessel is the dragon god, but he is also like an actual vessel. During the Siege of Rome, the country of Italy lost Rome to the dragons when the Vessel came into the scene. In the dark of night, the dragon, larger than a single country, appeared as a giant and seemingly endless shadow in the sky (although he is not a shadow). This ‘dragon’ is made up of a cluster of millions or billions of dragons and they burst into flight from the Vessel. They easily captured Chicago with this method. Where he goes they break away and take flight? Nobody knows. So to put, the Vessel is a living craft and a sentient being. On the original homeplanet, a massive guard unit of dragons protect The Vessel. A rough estimate/guessing is maybe seventeen football fields full of dragons. It is a seemingly endless amount of them. When the eggs of Society I were born they were kept in their marshland jungle and some were raised by the Vessel himself inside a cave until they reached maturity. These primitive dragons were feral. They hunted wild animals, didn't have much reasoning thought...they were like babies. The Vessel taught important things to some of his hatchlings and told them to pass his teachings on to other dragons. They were very social and relied on dirt drawings and their first primitive language to tell a story. Over the years their behavior changed as the hatchlings taught them in the way of The Vessel.Their primitive language, Hynnody, became more developed and soon they were taught how to speak like the Dragon Gods. The first upbringing of language was acquired when a dragon egg fell into the ocean and picked up on the primitive language of the fish. {C}The second society of dragons was smarter than the first. They created their own languages, rules and a city. They excluded what humans are infamous for creating: currency. Instead they acted out of goodwill for the “commons” (the commonfolk). {C}Society II dragons were raised by their parents, not by The Vessel, but through stories they recognize The Vessel as their god. Often times they would visit him in the cave on their homeworld. Dragons, unlike their mythical cousins in the literature of humans, raise a family and in some cases the offspring will stay with the parents to watch over them. Scientists that studied the remains of elder dragons have learned about how these dragons lived. In a few rare cases some people have picked up powers from the remaining bones of deceased elders. {C}The Vessel needed a soul to live. During it's very first stage of life, it was able to “bring” the soul of it's not-yet-born owner, Ashuton Karrucci, into it's body. When it was nearly time for Ashuton's “birth” into human form, it deactivated because he had to return “his” soul to the future. It waited for the right moment after Aaron’s and Seraphina's sexual relation and the Vessel sought her womb and waited until Ashuton was created to truly (and fully) become him. Ashuton was meant for the Vessel before his parents ever created him. During their technical advancements, Dragons made staging posts on stars. After their skirmishes with the Crotonians, they sought a new planet to conquer so they could recuperate. In the Milky Way, they had selections like Mars, Neptune; Jupiter, etc. They decided to land on Earth during it's Pre-Cambrian (Hadean eon). Classification Guilds {C}One of the fasciniations of Draconizica is the Classification Guilds. On the planets they take over, a species is classified into a special guild. Over the years these classifications became less and less restricted to species. Que’Carpe Diem was the oldest dragon-guild on Draconizica, the second being Haarper’s Angels. Nowadays, Que’Carpe Diem has become a guild full of elderly dragons, humans, and other sapient species (mainly because of it’s age). {C}Classification guilds have now become known as classification clubs. Each club has it’s own song to match it’s inhabitants. The main temple where Que’Carpe Diem resides has nothing but old dragon percussion songs and classical songs playing throughout the temple (and any temple they own). When Narcissus made way into the Redwing Club, she brought with her songs like Get It On by Koda Kumi, and a song from Ali Project’s Nihonshugi album. Redwing was known as the “club of j-pop.” {C}Every group has it’s own emblem to distinguish it from others. When looking for owned property (such as dragon stones), always check and see if a Guild emblem is on anything you think you can keep (like if you see a dragon stone on the ground or a dragon ruby in a tree). {C}Knights of the Table is another dragon group, and they prefer the music of the middle ages. Disaster Hooligans is the only dragon group famous for being ruthless and going against dragon laws. Lead by IN.sidE, their human inhabitants are a mixture of cyberpunk, steampunk, and various other mashed costume genres with Cyberpunk styling. Their theme song was one of the Japanese songs Narcissus had introduced to the Dragon Lords (and such things can spread. It was a rather catchy hip hop-style song from the Nihonshugi album.). Dragon Forests {C}There are many forests in the world, and in such forests a human can find and tame a Dragon. When a dragon sees a human approaching, they become apprehensive and shake nervously. The best way to approach one is to hold your hand out to it and walk slowly to it. As you get closer the dragon will try and stare you in the face, but can’t. wild dragons can scare off enemies by staring thme in the face. As you get closer you’ll notice how the creature keeps rocking back and forth. In most cases the dragon will jump at you and scream in your face if you get close enough. {C}If the Dragon is successfully tamed, you have to immediately take it on it’s first ride or it will devour you to bits. Usually a first person’s view grants you dragon’s vision, which is a rare occurrence. Side view is also possible when in dragon’s vision. But be careful: being connected to your space dragon does not guarentee it has been successfully bound to you. It takes three rides before your dragon warms up to you and you can fully rely on dragon’s vision. If the dragon desperately wants you off, it’ll perform sommersaults, backflips or other stunts in an effort to get you off. That’s why you must always bring a parachute or trash bag before taming your dragon. Depending on how the dragon feels, it might save your ass from being ground meat if you didn’t bring a parachute. {C}A Dragon actually WANTS to feel needed. A kiss to your dragon will assure it that you two are bound internally and outernally. Remember: only forest dragons can be tamed, and there aren’t many of them existing. You must be a very happy dragon :D. Ender and the World {C}This rare occurrence happens once every 120 years. On the distant dome planet of Rin’mar, Ender, an elderly dragon and Other to IN.sidE, will try to escape from his prison under the planet. His only means of escape is a crater filled with dragon water that the Elders built as a barrier to hold him in. Over the years, humans migrating from Earth inhabited the planet, and a metropolis was build not too far from Ender’s prison. When time comes for his escape, an army of dragons is sent to the planet. This army normally contains regular fighting Dragons and a few ice dragons to freeze the pool. {C}Ender’s appearance is something humans can’t seem to get right. At first he was a black dragon of terribly intimidating size, but being confined in molten rock has changed his body’s appearance, abilities and functions. Glowing orange stripes (the dragons call these “fire stripes”) had appeared on his body in a somewhat symbolic fashion, his mouth has a deep orange color, and his front eyes turned red while the eyes on his neck burned out. There’s nothing spectacular about his head, except the two horns that sometimes expel smoke. These act as “sensors,” so he’ll know when something is coming. {C}Ender had never done anything wrong to the Draconizican empire. The reason the Elders imprisoned him is because IN.sideE was his Other (wife) and they feared he would retaliate when they killed IN.sidE. Shatterhorns and Drugs {C}This dragon species/breed has one large horn on their head and a shorter horn on their nose. They are slender, tannish with light pink-red stripes and have dark yellow eyes. When they are hunting for their prey, they usually hit it head on, causing severe damage with their horns. One side-blow from this dragon can kill a horse. In recent years Earth Shatterhorns are used in lumberyards as a replacement for chainsaws. As a keeper of Earth, Shatterhorns are very reluctant to chop down trees. They are usually restrained with chains, dragged out to the lumberyard and are drugged with Puriferline. This causes them to have a panic attack and anything in their path suffers a great deal. This is how entire forests are decimated. The drug shortens their lifespan and as a result, a Shatterhorn that has been drugged is not allowed to mate because of fear of this "limited year" spreading into the bloodline. Dragon Prostitution {C}Some of the very bad humans use dragons for prostitution and as servants. Aside from selling dragonscales (one scale is worth $1,000 to $2,000), dragon females are used as sex toys to other humans, dragons or Crotonians. Since dragons can’t catch human disesases, Restraints aren’t needed. However, if the dragon is with another dragon, restraints are needed in fear of transmitting flesh-eating microbes (which are curable by natural sources). Government (again) {C}On the original expedition to Earth, the Vessel established a government of dragons. He anointed ten of his most trusted and eldest children to a “Ring of Trust” (Rifst en Fraut). Of the seven main dragon species, and thousands of subspecies, only ten from the most worthy species were anointed. These serve as Second Command Voices when the Vessel is down, or is in birthing, or unable to battle and lead. They are also charged with the jobs on controlling spending of gold and budget cuts, (Yes, it was stated that they did not use money. But a few thousand years ago a fight over the value of gold had occurred, thus leading to it being used as money). {C}These commanding voices must have proper combat training and experience. The current leading body of voices is the ten Eldest Leaders of Draconizca. These leaders are bipedal and non-bipedal dragons. They are adorned with a crown for others to recognize them as the higher speaking of the castle and government. While they are the second-most valuable assets to the dragons, they are also the most overbearing. As elders, some of them need maids and servants to help them. Every Elder carries a knife in their robe, armor or undergarments. They have multiple guards and will attempt suicide if threatened. Suicide is a last ditch attempt if the enemy manages to capture them. Each elder holds valuable information about the earliest times of the dragon, as well as schematics of the oldest functional and unused dragon mega weapons, and an account of every dragon leader and every dragon activity within Draconizca, and a lot more valuable information that anything with a brain and hands would kill for. {C}Aside from Elders are Cuvarians. These are normal-species dragon but are exceptionally rare and can power the ACPI Natural Defense Weapon. At the time Cuvarians were involved in a war with a planet they conquered. The race they left alive began rebelling against them and burning Cuvarian churches and Hope Houses. Cuvarian Demographics were 758,000 but the war decimated the non-fertile dragons to 421,000. Sir Julius Maxus established the Cuvarian Hope Treaty with the rival race to preserve peace and stop the torture. All but 6,000 Cuvarians were pulled from the planet and had their freedom given up or taken away by the Elders. This happened at a meeting with the National Dragonizca Council, in which Elder Malay gave the order to General Willferst to have them pulled from the planet. Transport ships arrived and Grenadier dragon guards forced the Cuvarians on the ship. At the hearing when Elder Malay gave the order for them to stay with the Vessel, eight Cuvarians jumped onto her and began biting and mauling her. Malay’s guards immediately began killing the attackers, and the result left the Cuvarians in a rage and rebelled against the Council. The one that led the attack was sacrificed to the Vessel, whom tore apart and consumed the Cuvarian dragon. The rebellion didn’t last long; the Vessel stepped in and tamed the unruly dragons. {C}The dragon government consists of Twelve Houses, a High Council, Four Presidents to control the laws of the Four Regions, and various Kings and Queens, with the high leader being the Antonin Emperor and the Overseer Leader being the Vessel. How does Antonin tie into this? {C}The Antonin Empire is indeed the Draconizica Empire. They go by many names by their enemies, such as “the empire of blood,” the “empire of goodwill,” the “invaders from Delta eridanus,” and most famously “winged demons of Hel.” Each of these names has been discredited except “the empire of goodwill.” The Antonin Empire of Draconizica settled on Earth and branched off inside the “Roman Empire” and when the Roman Empire had fallen, Antonin had risen once again and dragons came out of their “fairy tale” hiding. It’s Emperor, Thalnolis, had rule over much of the third world and had sent his dragons to explore the “other side of the globe”. Kings Emperor King: They are the fathers of most Dragons. Only Emperor Kings can lay over 700,000 eggs. {C}Greylair King: These kings come in primary colors. Greylair are the only Dragons that can heighten the shrill scream to 130 to 150 dB (SPL) and sometimes mate outside of their marriage. {C}Righteous King: The third type and has less power than a Majestic. They lead the armies. {C}Majestic King: they are the fourth type. They lay eggs! Scientists have tried to study these dragons, but to capture one is a task no one has completed or survived. {C}The Vessel: the dragon god that links every bloodline, every soul and every cradle of the dragon republic (not mentally. Remember, they are not a hivemind). He is not on Earth, while others debate that he is and that he takes the form of a human. He lays eggs and creates new societies on the planets the dragons dominate. He controls the armada, the fleets, and the empires. He does direct the army in some form of way, but true Armada Leadership on the home planet is established through The Originals. They are an office of ancient King Dragons and lower-species dragons with significant ranks and roles. Sometimes the Elders lead the fleet with The Originals. One Original can lead lower dragons (such as Mama Angelinas or Grenadiers) into battle by telepathy. This telepathy in dragon-soldiers is not the same as Human-dragon Strauss telepathy, where a human-subject is needed for telepathy to work. The Kings’ Weapon {C}Name: Dragon Sword Slayer {C}Damage Caused: Instantaneous Death {C}Wielders: Dragon Kings, Lords, Priests, Leaders and Fleet Commanders Description: This weapon can hold five missiles, and a magazine of 800 bullets at a rate of 1500. The weapon is reserved only for the Dragon Battle Gods, High Priests of the High Command, Battle Kings, the Originals, the Elders, the Vessel and his guards. {C}Name: Ranguard {C}Damage Caused: hemorrhage to the head {C}Wielders: Regular soldier dragons, bipedal soldiers, Dragon kings and leaders {C}Description: This weapon uses high frequency sound to disrupt your brain in such a way that it will bleed and swell on the inside. This weapon is rarely used unless needed. Other Dragon Weapons Rage: Ah, the typical dragon handgun. Devious in it's usage, and only active in the hands of a dragon (unless reprogrammed). This weapon can be devastating in Undercoat mode. If a dragon is flying towards you, most of the time it will have this weapon. It's charged combustion bullets can give a devastating blow and cause splash effect on any given area, but at the cost of part of it's heating coolant. Nullifyer: this, as we call it, is the room cleaner. It's very hard to control, but can be your worse nightmare in the hands of one whom can control it. Have fun trying to control this baby! The add-on for this weapon makes it even more deadly, and used only for Shrine Guarders. It's not meant for human hands, likewise. Sitting down might help you control the weapon's combustion bullets, but again, highly unlikely. But hey, the keychain can be used as a whip ;) Knight: this dragon rocket launcher is the "fun gun." It's secondary function is firing a ball of leeches, and it's add-on function is a remote controlled grenade that you can drive like an rc car. Of course the dragons get pleasure from this! Some dragons love seeing their enemies cower, while some take mercy. The Knight is a weapon that can make one beg to live. The RC grenade backs them up to a wall, and they surrender to the winged aliens in fear of being blown to space. Hol: a weapon that destroys surrounding antimatter and collapses it into a temporary black hole. This weapon is only available in levels "The Shrine," in which Shrine guards wield it, and in "Attack Vineyard-Vessel," where the commander wields it. A high ranking dragon can wield this in place of a Rage, or wield both. (This is available on multiplayer map "The Children's Guard," in which you can capture Ashuton's children or play against players —REDACTED—) Size Class God dragons come in DIVINE sizes. They can change their size at will and some can be as big as Italy, while others are larger. The biggest space dragon ever seen was Marktavous, and he was a space dweller. The earth was a pinball compared to his size. A satellite video feed recorded the dragon passing by our planet and turning into firedust. Many tales call Marktavous “The Lonely Space Dweller.” It is possible for The Vessel to reach that size, but none have seen him attempt to. Personal pet dragons (and there aren’t very many of them) come in various sizes. They, too, can change their size from bigger to smaller. A War Dragon usually fights in the US Army or NATO. They are mostly horse size or the size of a three-story building. They wield mouth-cannons and spare metal for their fire breaths. Dragons that follow IN.sanE and use Black Technology to build cities are usually colossal size beings. They cannot change their size like most dragons can, so they dwell in the Infinite. Airships have been known to take down those colossal dragons…but only if you know where to aim and how to kill it. Wild dragons that live in Italy vary from different sizes. Some are the size of a German Shepard, some are the size of a teddy bear, some are the size of a horse, some are the size of a house, and some are the size of a golden retriever. Because of their origins from the tribe of woe, they are natural masters of the Hynnody language. The Death of Mischevous Mischevous Writing (also known as Mischevous Kane) was the leading child of Draconizica. His assassination by dragon warrior Sacrifition James Marder left the dragon colony in disarray and eventually led to war with James’s species of Lindenwoon, also one of the main seven species of the ring of trust. (Note: the dragons of Lindenwoon are ancestors of the inhabitants of Lindenwood.) James was Mischevous’s caretaker and he grew jealous of the boy’s high status over the elders and the Council. He led a group from his own kind and planned an assassination to the boy. Mischievous was also humanoid/dragon, which led to prejudice within Draconizica. Many anthro-dragon children with dragon ancestry were viewed as high priority by the lowest form of dragons. Mischevous was viewed as the most important teen-politician within the world of Draconizica because of his unique powers to “pull the fabric of time and open wormholes into the universe of others”, a power which Ashuton also shares. Hiertom Tom led a group that was made with people whom tortured followers that looked up to the Mischevous. Their purpose is to “make sure you keep your belief in our dragon gods, our father The Vessel, and why they sacrificed for us.” James contacted Hiertom Tom from his room using the communication tower and request to Hiertom that they merge their factions but Hiertom said he was wary of “the hatred that guided you” but eventually came to terms on the night of Mischevous’s birthday party (a national holiday in Draconizica). They saw things were being taken too far at the celebration. During late night (a time of night on the planet), while James was getting the boy ready for bed, the boy spoke of “human-dragon children getting along with normal dragons.” This set off a spark inside James. He went to the dresser and took out the “Excalibur sword,” a weapon given only to the highest dragon warriors and soldiers, that being James. “Hey, want me to tell you a joke?” asked James. “Sure.” Mischevous smiled innocently. “Why was six afraid of seven?” asked James. Mischevous replied, “I don’t know.” James kindly smiled and chuckled, “Because Seven ate nine.” The boy laughed out loud and felt his insides tingle with utter joy. Then it ceased. His eyes opened wide as he felt the wake-up call pierce his chest. This was reality. The sword had broken his heart and caused the fatal deathblow. Mischevous looked up at James wide-eyed and said, “Why? Why not do it for peace? Why are you so mean? Why are you so evil? All I want…is p-p-peace for us.” And he fell limp in James’s arms. James had assassinated the boy, one hit to the chest and shattering the heart. The boy questioned his trust, and gave James a pained and sorrowful look, his last words being “I feel very sorry for you. Hatred will leave you astray with nothing but sins.” A dragon named Salvatori witnessed his death, and she told the Draconizca Council. There was a riot in the Main Circle City where true colors began to show. The number of prejudice dragons was larger than estimated by the Council. A full-war blossomed between James’s group and human-dragons, but before any major causality, the war was halted by the marriage of a human-dragon and Prince Sclintine. He declared peace be held but a war continued either way. This prejudice carried to Earth. Coming To Earth {C}The Empire of the Dragons of Antonin begin at the start of their emassing planets in their local star system in Pre-Cambrian times, circa 4567 Ma. When the Roman Empire fell, which the dragons anticipated, they brought their empire from under the fold and took Earth as they had done other planets. A few other kingdoms rose to the challenge: Lucervus, a kingdom in Sabirs, and Specel, a splinter of the Sassanid Persian Empire. This also includes Xi-quin, a kingdom originating from Xiyu challenged the dragons and lost. {C}The dragons’ enemy, the Crustians (Crotonians), had returned and created Lucerano via political marriage with the last surviving heir of Lucervus. The dragons were the reason for the Crotonian’s arrival on Earth. By that time the war had restarted and the dragons were able to flush the enemy out of their territory but it was not the last they'd see of them. The Pillars of Light {C}In various parts of the Earth hidden and invisible (or buried) structures lay awaiting their purpose. These structures are tall pillar-like systems that link to the dragons’ staging posts on other stars and planets, like a cell-phone network. The system of Pillars on Earth, which are called the Pillars of Light, serve as a transporting system to transport only the strongest portions of the dragon army that is spread out in the universe on staging-post planets. It can also cluster other galaxies together, which can have a serious outcome. The pillars are very hazardous to touch. {C}During the Pliocene Epoch the dragons saw no way out of the war with Crotonians and decided to use the age-old pillars to transport one of their prized starsystems (which was about ot become enemy controlled). A human, dragon or other race can power on the pillars, but to turn on all pillars is a challenge. An ACPI is anything that can power all the pillars. Rare dragons like Cuvarians can perform such an action. The Cuvarians are well hidden to avoid assassination and are therefore kept by The Vessel in his lair. The dragon empire have kept it secret for years. Modern day Dragon War Creed {C}We vary from several realms {C}All with a common goal {C}All with a common undermining rule {C}To kick arse {C}Take names {C}And leave no prisoners {C}And to decimate all we touch {C}We will scorch the surfaces of the Earth from the inside {C}They will scourge {C}They will squirm {C}And when they have the courage to gasp {C}When they have the courage to breathe {C}That's when we'll strike Dragon FAQs with Narcissus (Lementia) {C}Q: can dragons catch human diseases? {C}A: No. their immune systems are resistant to Earthling pathogens {C}Q: do dragons have their own diseases? {C}A: yes, but they are curable with natural resources form their planet (like the grass or flowers or berries) {C}Q: can dragons breed with anything? {C}A: yes, they can…it all depends on the size of the dragon {C}Q: what is an Alma Mater? {C}A: a very old civilization that disappeared along with the Crozethians. {C}Q: do Dragons have their own churches, religions and bible {C}A: yes, yes they have all of that {C}Q: do dragons like going to war? {C}A: it depends on the Dragon. one can be bloodthirst and cruel, or merciless or whatever fancies the dragon {C}Q: so…the Vessel lays all the eggs, but he’s a male! How is that possible? {C}A: please refer to Chapter 10: Vessel Reproduction {C}Q: what do dragons like to eat? {C}A: anything. Well, not anything. {C}Q: what do they eat the most? {C}A: meat, meat, MEAT! {C}Q: what did dragons do on the Fighting Oath ship during the 1600s? {C}A: they fought alongside humans to stop invading Crotonians. Everyone knows that! {C}Q: did Dragons build the Fighting Oath? {C}A: yes, they designed and built it with the help of an old dragon named Os. {C}Q: can dragons wear glasses? {C}A: yes, they can wear specially made glasses {C}Q: what did dragons do during the K2 extinction? {C}A: most of them flew away and waited until things were over to return while others used a shield system in an underground lair to stay alive. {C}Q: I still can’t comprehend dragons building spaceships. How do they do it? {C}A: they have specially made tools like Heat lasers and giant screwdrivers. They harvest most of their metal and steel from the neighboring exo-planet Selena. They also make use of their human-dragon shifters and bipedal dragonpeople. {C}Q: dragons make computers? How and why? {C}A: that’s like asking why humanity has the Internet {C}Q: when human-shifters eat something large like a cow in their dragon form, can they switch to human form after eating something so big? {C}A: No. their bodies are restricted from human form until large types of food are digested completely and expelled. Digestion is usually 1-2 hours. I hear it’s different for owl shifters. Religion and Shrine Ruins {C}Humans have been praising Dragons since the creatures’ beginning days on Earth. Humans and dragons alike had constructed dragonshrines and humans were led to believe these shrines were churches of worship to Dragons, when in reality these shrines are “Power plants” for the Vaalbaara Infrastructure. Although they are linked to the Vaalbara, they are still a place of worship to the ancient dragon gods of creation. Dragonpriests usually wield weapons given to them by High Dragonpriests (which are indeed Dragons). The priests are responsible for keeping and protecting dragon runes and initiating Mass on Sundays (as well as other Prist-ish things). Shrine Ruins {C}Shrine Ruins also contain Cestrawan songs that are used to power the Vaalbara Infrastructure. These songs, when sung in accordance to the Creation song, can link the singer to the system. These songs are simple sentences with a certain melody, and when put together they make one song. Shrine Ruins were part of a vast shrine that covered most of the Earth, but the breakup of continents caused these shrines to be ruined, and now these ruins are sacred places of prayer to the Dragon Gods. Regular shrines have songs in other dragon languages for connection to Valbaara, but Cestrawan language has the fastest connection time and is therefore more efficient. ITALY’S SHRINES {C}(Most rural places in Italy have shrine ruins and Cestrawan songs on the walls. The vast majority of songs and shrines in the Motherland are too many to list.) {C}Capoliveri, the small commune, has shrine pillars and an arch over the little city. The Hynnody melody in these ruins is: vos gli nir’o lus rotrax. The melody is part of a larger song that needs to be sung by more than one person. In Dragonlong City there are dozens of shrines, most of which are protected by dragonants. These shrines contain important songs in Siphis language (another way to talk to computers). Dragonshrines: What you need to know {C}Songs in dragon languages can be used to power on a shrine. As you know, the shrine acts as a gateway to Valbaara. The Siphis Testament includes all Hynnody songs from the Dark Ages, and said songs can be used to transform a dragon or gain access to Valbaara. Besides Hynnody, Drakener songs can be used to amplify a shrine’s power. Songs, along with Hynnody glyphs or runes, are perfect for accessing Valbaara, but you have to have high clearance or rank. Hynnody Runes {C}These can be commonly found all over the dragon homeworld but on Earth they are rarely found. There are seven earth runes, one for every shrine that is made for Major Dragon Gods. These shrines have androidish computers at their center, which explains why the shrines are “living.” Songs are a way of sending commands, and only computers can recognize when a song is sung properly. Shrine computers are normally Macintosh or DOS type computers and are programmed to be loyal if you show appreciation and love to them. The runes can reprogram the computers to respond differently to songs. Hynnody Runes (Essence) {C}Hymnody Runes also contain “essence” memories. When a rune is touched, it’s memories are transferred to the holder but only if you speak to it. The Hynnody language to speak to runes (Hynnody 1x) is now considered a dead language amongst all dragons except the Gods, whom are fluent in all languages. The Dragons, The Gods, The Vessel and You Chapter 1: Dragon Propagation Theory {C}The facet of the Vessel is unknown. Though most believe he was created from stardust, this however, is scientifically incorrect. {C}The Dragon Empire was formed by the Vessel, as we know. Its expansion is what most find incomprehensible. The Catalyst of Draconizica has listed all planets, stars and species the dragons control and had paired with. The Catalistics would not reveal exactly how many planets the dragons had conquered. That being said, the Empire has chosen not to publish its findings on any alien species they have taken. Three million is an estimate. It could be lower, higher or simply a mystery. {C}In the schools of Draconizica, children are taught the history of the dragons. But other studies are imperative to them participating in military affairs. One study crucial to the dragon militia and National Dragon Corps of the South is the study of dragon propagation. Inside this propagation study is the believability of the Crozetians. Dragons study and practice the art of the Crozetians (Cro-Zee). The Crozetians was the grandfather race of the Crotonians (Crustesitan) and possibly the dragons. But the propagation theory only studies their practices and reproductive rituals, not their origins. Many dispute the fact that Crozetians are grandfathers of the dragons and Crotonians. But Crozetians have spread amongst the innards of their homeworlds and have spawned different races and species, thus the inside practice of the dragon propagation studies. {C}But many wonder why the Propagation Course is needed for military. The Government has published small bits of this information. One reason is conquest requires integration and integration requires mating and mating requires one to learn the practices of mass breeding that Crozetians have mastered. Chapter 2: Know Your Enemy: Mischevous and the Government, and Crotonians {C}During the Twelfth Crusade of homeworlds, the dragons stumbled upon Crotoniazen. They made landing and tried to negotiate with the Queen in the High Palace (and they had plans to rule the Crotonians). After a few skirmishes, arguments and learning the truth about their relations and the Unity of Three, it became an all-out war. Part of the Government Officials had been corrupted and initiated war when there was no need. Responsibility for that goes to Mistrel Lathian. {C}Mischevous’s death had led to his birthday being a national event, and of course more protests and riots within the Dragon homeworld. Mischevous indeed played a crucial part in the war. The Elders used him to infiltrate Crotonian mother-ships and learn their plans. After his death the dragon scientists had to intentionally breed humans with dragons. They used the offspring as infiltrators. The average dragon-child could stay in the Infiltration Field until age sixteen. At that age they leave for the Covert Ops and Counter Terrorism field. The dragonchild combat training courses have several grades, a lot of divisions that cannot be named here, and Seven Generations. {C}GENERATION I: Children after Mischevous’s days in the field. As they were new, the training was not as preparational and prep courses were not enough to aid in the child’s knowledge. {C}GENERATION II: These children were aided by the Five Elementers: the sea serpents gave them water tanks for water situations. The metal smiths gave them the ability to withstand certain fire degrees with specialized armor. {C}GENERATION III: The training for water and fire elements was merged into the prep course. The age range of employment is four to thirteen. The requirement for Juice is made available as a temporary adrenaline boost. Higher ranked children are given enhancements: dragon claws and dragon fire, but at the cost of a short lifespan. {C}GENERATION IV: The average lifespan of the enhanced dragon child is 4-14. The first reported death from the enhancements was the death of Jonby Yellester. The boy’s innards were burned and cooked. The enhancements went under a twenty-year study, and in that time gap the dragons suffered the most of the bold attacks from the enemy, yet the Empire was not crippled. {C}GENERATION V: The enhancements were changed to reflect intellect in certain children and strength in others. At the advent of Generation V, the enhancements were merged for the new test subject, Rowena. The children began training with Military agents. {C}GENERATION VI: The children segregated themselves into groups: The Knights, The Tyos, Noidae, Varasquamata, Liquid Faction, The Slayers, Disassemble, and a few others. These groups were led by boys. The group, “Varasquamata” is led by a girl. Progressions in technology include cybernetic enhancements in place of genetic enhancements; however, genetic enhancements are used in some occasions. {C}GENERATION VII: The groups have begun to maintain outposts on certain stars to spy on enemies and have the ability to operate lower-class battle ships. As infiltrators they work in teams, go solo or use the power of their whole alliance to attack. They are still children, and some groups were forced to share leadership with older commanders from the National Dragon Corps. During retirement from the Infiltration Field, the retiree can pursue further education, work or anything else they prefer. Chapter 3: Dragon Partitioning and Alma Mater Link {C}Dragon Partitioning is an occurrence in space when thousands of dragons use the power of Canman to summon light from the stars. This act creates newer galaxies in smaller, unexplored sectors of the universe. They can transport the light via Waving Link, an ancient art used by Alma Maters. Partitioning can also destroy galaxies that the dragons feel are "too dirty." Partitioning events can only be initiated by a Dragon God or a dragon in good standing with the Elders. When partitioning, your mind must be temporarily emptied (memory dump), and you lose all body function besides breathing. A dragon automatically knows what to do, it's the innate instinct. A dragon curls around it's star and, using the pheromone holes hidden under its scales, it absorbs the essence, light, gas and fire of the star. The high buildup of space gas and fire can give tremendous power to a dragon, but it is not for them to keep. They must Traverse into the Heaven Realm (the Sheng Chi dimension) and give their star essence to Canman. He needs it to light up more stars. If his star power is denied, the dragon withholding it is ordered to be imprisoned. {C}Besides the art of Partitioning, every Dragon is linked by the Alma Mater Link. This link is nothing like The Vessel's fatherly link to his children, but it gives dragons the memories of Alma Maters if they happen to find any Alma Mater construct. Although Alma Maters are said to come before Dragons, many find it hard to believe because of the Dragon Gods, but scientists and researchers of Dragonology say the Dragon Gods were part Alma Mater, part Crozethian, part Crotonian and mostly Dragon, and that implies that they created the Ancient Races, but that also causes confusion, so there is no actual truth of who came first. {C}Sometimes an Address Pass (Siphis language) is needed to absorb a star (especially for android dragons). {C}Example: {C}astreal izy qu ry'ran'ri'ru -2° 10' 52.9" Essa gy'ir finn' 17h42m26.603s Translation: absorbing the heart at declination (star declimation) at the galactic equator at (galactic plane location) The star's declimation from Earth and the Galactic Plane number are needed for the absorption to work. The reason the star declimation from Earth is needed is because Dragons share the power of Earth and use it for this one event. Chapter 4: The Caverns of Hell {C}There are good and evil dragons. Did you think the whole Empire was sane? Dragons whom kill and defy Dragons with high political ranks are violently beaten or skinned. The act of skinning requires several large dragons (more or less depending on the Dragons' size). They forcefully bite down on the perpertraitor and, in a feeding frenzy, they tear away at hide and bone. Some dragons are so badly eaten that they are nothing but bones relying on The Vessel to stay alive. The skinned (or bony) dragon is then forced to flee to the Caverns of Hell. The Caverns are based on the hellish planet Ry'ekmar (was once the dragon city Rihahelm). The land is made up of tall mountains bathed in molten lava, with extremely cold waters taking up half of the planet. A dragon must find a cave to take refuge in before the Nona Hour. On Ry'ekmar, the Nona Hour is when the Shadow Beings are temporarily released from the confines to roam about the land. Any dragon caught outside it's cave would be eaten alive. The Shadow Beings are known for their vampire-sharp teeth. The only human settlement on Ry'ekmar has protective force fields and plasma auto-turrets with high RoF (rate of fire), denying any dragon or Shadow Being entrance into the settlement. 'Chapter 5: Imp Empress Analyzed' Some say the greatest Dragon love story is how Aaron and Seraphina met. They came into first contact during the construction of The Supreme Chalice in Ghana. Seraphina unknowingly had the blood of the Alma Mater coursing through her, which gave her long hair, but she was still an average-looking African girl. The year was sometime after the Dinosaur Impax (Dino Impact), Her family owned the technology company Linguistics, and they raised Brown Dragons and Sea Dragons. They were in good alliances with the empire and Emperor Thalnolis would go there regularly for technology or Dragons. On the day of March 17, he got on a dragon-made ship called The Fighting Oath, bringing seventeen of his sons (out of millions of children) with him. Other people on board (not including the thirty-six crew members) were the French bard Johanness, Reverand Mikas Sherman and the British Prime Minister, Pilley Westing. The seas near Africa were infested with all types of predatory Dragonfish, including Dragon Serpents (Sir'emt). {C}When the ship reached Sir'ent Pass, they were instantly overcome by sea dragons. Aaron, in his dragon form, kept them at bay, but when the Queen Sir'emt came, he was extremely injured in the battle. He called the nearest dragon to aid him (not the ones in the boat cowering in fear). A little black dragon from Seraphina's family house came to their aid and used a Hynnody spell to "transport" the boat to the house. We know the story from here, but what wasn't in full detail was Aaron and Seraphina's sexual encounter. She saw the mark of the Darkness Dragon God on his back, and he told her, “it’s the only reason why I can’t find love.” Feeling a bit upset, she said to him, “I thought you were already in love. You’ve been keeping your eyes on me for the longest.” He chuckled, “I didn’t think you’d notice. I’m not sure if you think of me…” She gave him a kiss and whispered something to him (which remains unknown today). What she said after the first intercourse (just before the second) is known throughout dragon history as “the sweetest thing anyone ever said to a Dragon.” She said (rather sternly), “I'm not going to let some mark on your back scare me into not loving you. I don't care if you’re supposed to be some evil dragon that's going to kill Me.” she holds his hands in her's, “in the end, at least we'll be together. And if I have to die for you, so be it. I don't care. If we're...” he lightly puts his finger to her mouth and lightly whispers, “shhhh.” and plants a kiss on her. {C}Thalnolis closed the door and says, “I've never seen him that happy before. They say if a Dragon is extremely happy, it will lay a crystal egg. If he lays an egg, I will forever be in your debt.” Mwembamba sweetly smiles and nods, “keep your word, dragon.” We know the proceeding morning, he proposed to her as soon as she woke up. That marked the first political human x dragon marriage. Their moments were said to be like the song, Etoiles by Ali Project. Sweet, slow, a bit heartwarming and sad, but very happy. 'Chapter 6: WishingYouWereHere: A Quick Look into Dragon Technology' Some Dragonshrines have computers for the Valbaara Infrastruture (also called the Valbaara OS). Dragonshrine computers are not monitor + machine like human computers. Shrine computers take many forms like humans, robots, giant robots, confined beings, dragons, animals, angels and such. Dragon computers in Shrines only respond to songs and numbers. They are sentient and have powerful operating systems inside them. There is so much to Dragon technology that other races have copied. Computers like WishingYouWereHere (see Character Bio section) are only made for companies or militaries and are armed with hidden weapons. Dragon computers can also be in control of a whole facility, company and/or city. 'Chapter 7: Transportation' Besides wings, dragons use other means of transportation. Flightbikes: popular amongst human-dragons, Flightbikes rely on Sugar Cane scrapings for power. Flightbikes are also called Colorbikes because they are easy to paint and come in vibrant colors. Podships: these are average pod crafts made of steel. Because of their weight, they are used as droppods to deploy Dragonspores or Dragoneggs to a planet. That is called the dragons' silent attack. Once those Podships come down, your in a deep sewer. {C}Slipcars: they are the most commonly used means of transportation. They are mini-airships powered by sugar canes and there are various brands of Slipcars. Some Slipcars have three back thrusters or Eco-logic hoverpanels for flight. {C}Panelwings: for some Dragons to fly in space, they need panelwings. Those are custom made flexible panels that wrap atop the dragon's wing and covers the wingbone. The panel protects the wings from the ice of space but gives the Dragon enough power to fly. High quality panelwings require a Siphis Code to activate it. Panelwings use a Dragon's inner essence and apply it to the exterior of the dragon, enabling flight in space. That contributes to the low glow emitting from a dragon. Some panelwings are transparent or grey. {C}Trezza: the very first dragon-made transportation vehicle is the Trezza. Similar to a train, a Trezza uses Eco-logic hoverpanels to move. The Trezza has improved since it's creation at the start of the dragon society. Ship-plane: Ship-planes are larger versions of Shipcars. They can carry up to two hundred medium sized dragons (or humans). They are made for transportation above sealands. Ship: a standardized dragon ship relies on sails for movement. New brands of ships use Pech-Tech Teil Flusters for movement. The Teil Flusters are like windmills, but sharper. 'Chapter 8: Dragonspores and Dragon Re-imagining' A Dragonspore is similar to a Dragonant, but completely different. It is a small microscopic organism that plants itself onto any living thing and pumps the sperm of The Vessel into the recipient's body (no pun intended with "pump"). This creates newer dragon species in the recipient's form. The spores also carry memories, and the spore can transfer it's memories to the recipient. More than one spore is needed for the pumping to initiate. This is a form of Dragon Transfer, and if five hundred spores attach itself to a human, it is filled with memories from every single spore. Spores are also a way to level a rival's army defenses and are VERY effective. The only thing that could destroy Spores is the Intergrated Plasma Firethrower (IPF). The weapon combines soft, materialized plasma and fire in the form of sticky gel. Plasma shoots out of one barrel and the fire shoots out of the second. This will only defeat the spores, but it will cause damage or death if used to save a person with spores on their body. Dragonspores can combine themselves (cluster with eachother) to create anything they wish. They can cluster into the form of a snake, elephant or alien. If a Dragonspore is still alive after pumping it's enemy, it can cluster with remaining spores and take on it's enemy form (anatomy and all). 'Chapter 9: The Ashuton and Narcissus Epoch' Ashuton was completely miserable until he met Narcissus. When they met, sex drive kicked into high gear. Being a Dragon God, his drive is extremely high but became higher when he met and mated Narcissus. When miserable dragons are emotionally re-awakened, this causes them to have high drives. That option wasn't available to Dragons until Ashuton saw Narcissus. That is called the "Ashuton and Narcissus Epoch." 'Chapter 10: Vessel Reproduction' {C}At the end of every Table, Ashuton's body creates essence for new Dragon eggs. This process causes pain and aggregation. He is then locked into dragon form until all the eggs are "birthed." If there is a large amount of eggs, he will transport himself to the home planet and lay the eggs there. He is always guarded by millions of his Dragonchildren in an expansive underground cave. They never leave his side. When all the eggs are laid, they tend to them and watch over the hatchlings. If Royal Eggs (colored red and green) are laid, the Vessel's trusted guards will take the eggs to the Hall of Cressence, where they will be watched by Elite Dragons. {C}After the eggs are laid, the Vessel departs back to Earth. He is always accompanied by a Royal Guard, and Advanced Flight Mechanisms (AFM) are used to make space travel very short. 'Chapter 11: Dragon Ballads and Songs' As you may know, there are millions of songs made by Dragons. Music is a large part of dragon society and is the core of the Dragon computer network. Ancient songs like CRL Creation (the Creation Song) can grant powers to people, and are normally sung before live events (but a more shortened version is used). Shrine songs are perfect examples of Dragon music because they tell stories in a musical form. Any dragon can sing, but Technology Dragons usually need music chips implanted into their vocal cords for singing. Chapter 12: The Reaver of Albanny In the times of old, when the Roman Empire, Greek Empire, the French Tirwells and Chinese Empires were friendlies, there was an event that signaled the death knell for both of the Empires. This event was not mentioned in the Wiki and explains the disappearence of the Chinese Dragons of Life, the Roman Empire, the Tirwells and the Greek Aliens (called Sirrens). A Chinese dragon named Fut-Lung had stolen the jewel of Emperor Constantine XI Palaiologos, and that jewel was a gift to the Flier of Greece for continuation of his experimental weapon, the Bio-Mechaner. Fut-Lung framed a French Tirwell and told Chi-Long, his Other, to cover for him as a witness. When the two were brought before Constantine, Fut-Lung wrongfully accused the Tir'well and Chi-Long unwillingly testified as a witness, supporting Fut-Lung. Constantine's assistant stated that Fut-Lung has been accused of many thievery crimes (stealing other jewels), so Chi-Long further stated that Flier of Greece stole the jewels for the Crotonian girl Aphrodite and the Dragoness Venus, whom he had been trying to capture. Chi-Long's lies had started a war between Greece and Rome, and shortly after Chi-Long laid an egg for Fut-Lung, the Romans imprisoned him despite Chi-Long's words during the trial. Using recordable cicadas, Fut-Lung's torment was recorded and sent to the Chinese Emperor Gaozu. He was enraged that one of his dragons was being tormented by his allies. The French were also angry that Fut-Lung wrongfully accused one of their own and got the alien mixed up in the Dragon's mess. Chinese (angry that their dragon was tortured)-------------- tried to reconcile with Romans Romans---------------say the Chinese should better teach their dragons French (angry that their own is tortured) --------- instantly go to war with China Romans (keeping Fut-Lung imprisoned) ------------ video recordings go dark Chinese (upset about what the Romans said)-------------- killed a visiting Roman as a warning Romans----------------end their alliance with the Greek aliens and go to war with China Greece--------------------decides to get cocky and take Roman technology Romans-----------------tried to take their technology back, but it was used against them French------------go to war with Rome because Romans won't release the Tir'well Chinese----------------------unwillingly accept Rome's war invitation Everyone: goes to war over salt minerals found in a cave in China Everyone: still at war with eachother, which eventually leads to everyone's downfall, but the Chinese Empire miraculously recovers and keeps its reigning power until the death of Emperor Piyu. The Antonin Empire had taken almost all countries under its dominion until Lucerano was formulated on the North America continent when the American economy saw it's downfall and destruction. Chapter 13: Timelines The Tribe of Woe were the first Earth Dragons that formed Antonin, but if you are from another realm, Earth's timeline differs from your planet's time. One earth year would take six Godyears to complete. A Godyear consists of twelve months, twelve hour day-night periods and a three-hundred-and-sixty-five round whereas Earth has two-thousand-and-one-hundred-and-ninety round (give or take). A Godyear is the time used in the Sheng Chi universe/dimension and is also used in it's dark countermension, Deethrast. The chaotic antimatter of Deethrast makes it un-inhabitable, so hasn't been proven if it has the same Round as Sheng Chi, but every countermension (counterverse) is a copy of it's "higher universe." Hynnody Alphabet Full Hynnody letters can be shortened to the first two letters. Love would become Raweunmy (Ra-We-Un-MY) instead of Raweryundmy (RA-wery-UND-MY). The pronunciation of words can change when shortening words in combinations, but makes sentences shorter and easier to manage. *A: Vi *B: Lir *C: Iry *D: ishk *E: my *F: ina *G: thri *H: saa *I: jue *J: kru *K: dis *L: ra *M: forte *N: Parne *O: wery *P: toen *Q: tu *R: vos *S: mi *T: gue *U: so *V: und *W: timar *X: ust *Y: sye *Z: Hyin Phonotactics Basic Grammar 'UNIVERSAL WORDS' (can be used in place of certain verbs or replace words): *Esyaa *Llu *Nyar TENSE WORDS (come at the end of sentences or words) *Past: bir (for males), va (for females) (for translating words like helped, told and cried) *Present: ust (for males), Mye (for females) (for words like will, did and could) *Future: mie (for males), het (for females) EXPRESSING FEELINGS *Sadness: Hyin (for males), Kan (for females) Example for usage: why did you break it? I did so much to make it for you! (insert sad placement word) *Happiness: wit (for males), kaa (for females) Example sentence for usage: You did it! I can’t believe you did it! (insert happy placement word) EXPRESSING EMPHASIS It is important: trtraast It is insignificant: empry Examples: *Jue-se savgumy syweso trtraast! I hate you! *Jue-se savgumy syweso empry! I hate you. When used with empry in a non-serious situation, the sentence can be interpreted as sarcasm. NOUNS Hynnody letters are shortened when talking about oneself or another living thing. Yourself: I, me, my Words: jue-se (I), fo (Me. Shortened version of “forte”), fa (My. Derivative of Forte) Another person: Male: him, his, my Words: c’yet sajufo (C’yet denotes male, sajufo is “him,’ and a shortened version of saajueforte), c’yet lui (c’yet denotes male, Lui is another term for “his” without using the Hynnody letters), c’yet fosye (c’yet denotes male, fosye is “my”) Females: her, she Words: c’ya samyvo (SA-my-VOS) (c’ya denotes female, samyvo is shortened version of saamyvos), c’ya misamy (MI-sa-MY) (c’ya denotes female, misamy is a shortened version of Misaamy) VERB WORDS Denotes you are doing something: Zyri *I am jumping around! Ju-se vifo zyri krsofoto ar’ao vivowesopais! The word to denote action comes before the action word. Zyri comes before “jumping” so you’ll know it’s an action word. Xink and we’el are replacements for Zyri. ING WORDS/ PRESENT PARTICIPLES Words that use ing (present participle) have ar’ao placed at the end. Example: Ju-se vifo zyri krsofoto ar’ao vivowesopais! krusofoto means “jump” and ar’ao denotes the ing/present participle. For translation into English or other languages, each dragon language has encryption words that do not follow the alphabet. A perfect example is COSMOLUNCH, written in derivative Drakener. Dragon Computer Coding Language The Dragon Computer Coding language, also known as DCC, is a common hacker language that the Dragons programmed into each computer they made. Usage of DCC 10011x1431M5432SY What it means: 1: the start of something unless 1 is seen after another number. If it is after another number, it is “ensuring” that whatever it is you are starting, you are very sure that you want to start it. When sung or spoken, it is said as “utress” 0: zero is the command to tell a computer to “open itself” so you can hack it. That is said as “uwano” X: that letter is for accessing the mainframe of any computer operated dragon program, such as the supercomputer Wishing-you-were-here. When said twice, that means the computer has a firewall. You have to say zero twice in order to bypass the firewall and go into the mainframe. X is said as “ishkefl” (ish-keh-full) 4: four is the number command for opening a binary. In the mainframe of a dragon-made computer, a binary holds all the system files needed for the computer to operate. Four is said as “chimer” (chimera without the “a”) 3: three is the location of a portable disk. If you have a replacement binary that holds your files and you want to place it on the computer you are hacking, you use three so the computer will know there is a portable disk. Three is said as Hir’clef. M: that letter, when used in accordance with numbers, is a simple “open file” command. M is said as Dffuse (diff’uuse, not diffuse) 5: if the computer is resisting to open a file, you use five to force it to open it. Five is said as Rii 2: if the computer requests you to enter it’s password, you can use two to bypass that and use the letter S to “calm it.” Of course, you can only use two if your dragon essence is high enough. Two is said as Jir’wel. S: that letter is used to “calm” computers. It prevents it from alerting itself and locking it’s files. S is said as Esyaa, which is a Hynnody word that means anything. Y: that command is the finishing line. It tells the computer to begin installation of the new binary/operating system. Y is said Esyaa-eh. 68: this command “plants” a core file into the mainframe. A core file can contain anything, including a virus. This is said as Iffy. 7: if a file was planted, the computer will try to “unplant” it and call its original file to it (it will try to delete the core file that was planted and download its own core file). To prevent this, 7 is placed in the string command. This is said as “klk” (klik. It’s actually a sound.). Song translation: Valbaara, start. Open yourself, I am sure, I am sure. Access mainframe, I am sure. Open binary. Location is the portable disk. I am sure. Open file, heed this command, open binary. Location is on the portable disk. No password, I am enough. Start program installation. When spoken, 10011x1431M5432SY is said as: Utress, uwano-uwano, utress-utress ishkefl utress chimer hir’clef utress. Dffuse rii chimer hir’clef jir’well esyaa-esyaa eh. Available Codes Below is a list of available codes and how they are pronounced. *1: utress *0: uwano *X: ishkefl *4: chimer *3: Hir’clef *M: dffuse *5: Rii *2: Jir’well *S: Esyaa *Y: Esyaa-eh *63: Iffy *7: klk Declination A somewhat broken language, the Star Declination language is used during "Partitioning events." Sometimes an Address Pass (Siphis language) is needed to absorb a star (especially for android dragons). Example: astreal izy qu ry'ran'ri'ru -2° 10' 52.9" {C}Essa gy'ir finn' 17h42m26.603s Translation: absorbing the heart at declination (star declimation) at the galactic equator at (galactic plane location) The star's declimation from Earth and the Galactic Plane number are needed for the absorption to work. The reason the star declimation from Earth is needed is because Dragons share the power of Earth and use it for this one event. Siphis Coding Also called Siphis Language. Created by the dragon gods as an emergency language, Siphis derives directly from the Siphis Testament and is only used to anull viruses in android computers. Dragons that don’t regularly visit the shrines have no idea the backup language exists. Siphis is extremely complex (in some sense) with certain words ending with “feeling words.” These feeling words come at he end of sentences and can completely alter it’s original meaning. P’yu quasis nor *I wish happiness upon you P’yu quasis nor ‘f’ye *Rage cannot conceal these feelings! I wish only death upon you! What alters the sentence “p’yu quasis nor” is the feeling ‘f’ye (sadness and madness). All words in the f’ye category have the same words as P’yu (happiness) category, but they mean different things. Iol feri (Love like wind) can be Iol feri ‘f’ye (Kill like the wind) when ‘f’ye is applied. Because of the complications, Siphis language has very few words, no sentence structure, but has certain tenses. Siphis also has computer terms that can also alter a language. <<<_P’yu ex Quasis> Nor~!>>> The <> denotes initiation, with <<< being start and >>> being finish. The __ means you (the computer) are being talked to, with ex meaning something unknown. A single > means you want the computer to recognize the following, and ~! is the end of what you want the computer to recognize. These are the only computer codes for Siphis language. When spoken, it is pronounced like this: <>: Na ~: O ! : thio Mare illa siphis quan *These boys will become Godsongs Siphis has only words, no eight parts of speech (except maybe a few). So the sentence is “boys will become godsongs,” but for human readers, correct translation must be applied, so it becomes “These boys will become godsongs.” Understanding P’yu Quasis Nor Although it seems so few words cannot makeup the translation of P’yu, it actually does. When it’s language runes are analyzed, P’yu Quasis Nor is seen as: P ‘ yu Qu a sis N’yor P means “I,” yu means wish, Qu means happiness, A means upon and Sis means you. N’yor is left blank until F’ye is applied. N’yor is always seen at the end of a Siphis sentence, as a reserve point for extra F’ye words. So in F’ye, P’yu Quasis Nor means something entirely different. P ‘ yu Qu a sis N’yor ‘F’ye Rage cannot conceal these feelings! I wish only death upon you! P means rage, ‘(apostrophe) means cannot, yu means hide or conceal, and Qu means feelings. A means wish, sis means death and N’yor means upon you (the Yor being you). F’ye denotes the upset, rage or evil intent of the speaker to the computer or shrine. History of Drakener The language of Drakener is older than Earth, but not as old as Hynnody. In the Second Weaving, the dragons needed a language for their Earth Dragons, and so Drakener came into fruition. Every planet of Dragons has it’s own language and one of the eight languages as a safeguard (if they had just Hynnody, enemies could learn to speak it). At it’s creation, special chant words were created to simplify the language. Usage A combination of chants can awaken the dragon god of the moon, Canman. Drakener is loosely based on Hynnody, but a more “simplified” version. Those who use Drakener to awaken Canman are called “Dragonmoon,” “Dragon Mooners,” and “Moon Players.” Drakener is also a common language among modern day Dragons. Category:Dragon Species Category:Dragons in Literature